IN YOUR PRISON
by sexybaekby
Summary: Kita menikah. Kita hidup dibawah atap yang sama. Kita saling berbagi kebahagiaan, kesedihan, dan melewati masa-masa sulit bersama. Namun terkadang, sulit bagiku untuk membedakan perasaan antara; percaya dan dibohongi, atau mencintai dan disakiti. / JeongCheol - SeungHan pair / Twoshot / Marriage Life / Mature for violance and sexual content included
1. Chapter 1

**IN YOUR PRISON (JeongCheol Twoshot Fanfiction)**

 **PDA Presents**

A/N: Inspired by a song from Armada - Bebaskan Diriku. But in PDA hands, it will be more drama, more love, and over of you ever imagined.

 _ **Foreword**_

 _We were married_

 _We live under the same roof_

 _We loves each other_

 _We share our happiness, sadness, and that hard times together_

 _But sometimes, its hard for me to recognize_

 _The differences among;_

 _Having Faith_

 _Being Lied_

 _Feeling Loved_

 _Or..._

 _Being Tortured_

.

.

.

Ketika meninggalkan, bahkan melupakan masa lalu demi kehidupan dimasa depan bukan salah satu dari pilihan yang ada, maka Seungcheol memutuskan untuk menjalani takdir yang berbeda. Cetak kaki yang mengikutinya selama 24 tahun, seolah hanya pijakan diatas pasir kering yang bisa dengan mudahnya terhapus oleh kedatangan angin.

Dan Yoon Jeonghan adalah angin itu. Ia meniup pergi semua yang pernah menjadi bagian dari diri Seungcheol, menggantikannya dengan lembaran-lembaran polos, kemudian mengisinya kembali dengan tinta-tinta tentang dirinya. Hanya tentang Yoon Jeonghan seorang.

Seungcheol tak lebih dari seorang lelaki dungu. Tapi cinta membisikannya bahwa ia hanya "terlahir kembali". Ia terlahir menjadi sosok yang baru, memulai semua dari awal di usia ke 24, seakan tak pernah ada kehidupan yang pernah dijalaninya sebelum ini.

Diawali dengan bulan Mei, Seungcheol mencampakkan seorang gadis yang sempat dikencaninya beberapa minggu. Gadis kesekian yang meneriakinya brengsek, dan Seungcheol tetap meninggalkannya di lorong kampus dengan "sigh" kecil karena ia benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Kuharap kau akan mendapatkan apa yang sepantasnya kau dapatkan! Cukup dengan 10 wanita yang mengutukmu, maka kau benar-benar akan merasakan sakitnya dipermainkan!"

Teriakan Krystal terdengar menipis seiring menjauhnya Seungcheol dari sana, kemudian sepenuhnya menghilang ketika pria itu berbelok keluar.

Seungcheol anggap ia tidak pernah mendengar apapun. Lagipula ia juga tidak peduli. Semua gadis meneriakkan hal yang sama kepadanya tiap kali mengakhiri sebuah hubungan, atau ketika ia dipergoki berciuman dengan wanita yang berbeda.

Apa-apa saja yang dimiliki oleh karakter utama dalam novel romansa, ternyata Seungcheol juga memilikinya. Ia kaya, tampan, dan berkharisma. Sempurna adalah kata terakhir yang menutup profilenya dalam kolom pengenalan tokoh.

Malam itu, Seungcheol mengendarai mobil sport-nya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalur yang sepi dipinggiran distrik kota tak juga memancingnya untuk menekan gas buru-buru. Jadi Seungcheol tidak begitu mengerti, bagaimana bisa ia hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki didekat lampu jalan sedangkan ia tidak dalam keadaan mabuk atau apapun.

"Sial!"

Seungcheol melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari dalam mobil.

Seungcheol membanting pintu, dan raut kesalnya adalah sebuah ancang-ancang untuk memaki atau apapun yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyalurkan emosinya saat ini. Orang ceroboh yang hampir ditabraknya itu ternyata seorang remaja laki-laki. Ia jatuh tersungkur dengan kedua tangan yang menopang tubuh kurusnya.

"Hei, anak kecil. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Seungcheol menegur dengan nada yang tidak ramah.

Ringisan kecil terdengar dan si angkuh Seungcheol tetap tak ingin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu. Pemuda itu kemudian menegakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk, membalas tatapan tajam Seungcheol dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

Dan Seungcheol bagai kehilangan separuh kesadarannya setelah itu.

Seungcheol seperti lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Sulit baginya untuk mengumpulkan kembali nyawa yang sempat pergi meninggalkan raganya yang membeku disudut jalan ini.

Pemuda itu seperti... Pemuda biasa. Remaja laki-laki dengan tubuh kurus, mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas, dan ada beberapa luka lebam disekitar wajahnya. Seungcheol tidak mengerti dari mana ia mendapat semua luka-luka ini di wajah menawannya. Jatuh tersungkur di sudut jalan tidak berarti membuatmu mendapatkan luka yang terlihat cukup parah seperti ini.

Surai brunnetenya yang panjang menjuntai lembut, membingkai indah wajahnya yang begitu pucat untuk seorang anak laki-laki. Seungcheol tertegun ketika melihat setitik air keluar dari sudut manik matanya yang kecoklatan, mengalir diatas luka-luka gores dipelipisnya yang halus.

Seungcheol tahu tubuhnya gemetaran. Tapi ia mencoba untuk mempertemukan lututnya dengan aspal agar bisa mensejajarkan diri dengan orang itu. Tangannya pelan-pelan mendekat, menyentuh lembut pipi pemuda itu, kemudian menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menyeka air mata yang menutupi paras indah itu.

Malam ini ialah malam dimana titik ubah kehidupan Choi Seungcheol dimulai. Satu jam bertransformasi menjadi sebuah kamar sederhana yang mungil, kasur tanpa ranjang, dan 2 raga yang duduk saling berhadapan.

Remaja laki-laki itu selalu menunduk. Ia meringis sakit ketika Seungcheol membersihkan lukanya tapi ia tetap saja menunduk. Ketika Seungcheol memancing pembicaraan dengan kalimat "Siapa namamu?", maka yang terdengar pertama kali adalah "Yoon Jeonghan", yang selanjutnya tak dapat berhenti mengiang dibenak dan pikiran Seungcheol.

Namanya Yoon Jeonghan.

Ia adalah murid biasa, dengan tingkat prestasi yang biasa, dan yang selalu mencoba untuk hidup dengan biasa.

Namun takdir seolah tak pernah mengizinkannya demikian.

Seungcheol meremat jemarinya sendiri ketika suara lirih itu bercerita tentang kehidupan bocah sebatang kara. Jeonghan adalah remaja malang yang kabur dari panti asuhan, memulai hidup baru dengan kerja sambilan di toko swalayan dan menyewa sebuah kamar kecil dipinggiran kota. Ia tidak baik dalam urusan pertemanan dan itu hanya membuat keberadaannya semakin tak terlihat di mata orang-orang. Jeonghan selalu sendirian.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Seungcheol takut. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana seorang bocah lelaki dapat hidup dalam kesepian begitu lama. Ia kasihan. Rasa simpatik yang begitu besar tiba-tiba saja muncul hingga orang-orang mungkin akan menertawainya, karena Choi Seungcheol tidak pernah menaruh peduli kepada orang asing selama ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang?

"Aku gay." Adalah kalimat penuh tekanan yang membuat telinga Seungcheol tiba-tiba berdenging. Jeonghan menjawab rasa penasaran Seungcheol tentang dari mana ia mendapatkan semua luka-luka ini. Tapi siapapun itu, termasuk Choi Seungcheol, tidak pernah berekspektasi untuk mendengar jawaban demikian.

"Kekasihku... Ah, tidak. Pria 30 tahun yang meniduriku terlihat begitu marah petang tadi. Kami bertemu di sebuah hotel untuk sex dan sial, aku datang terlambat. Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya jika pekerjaanku tidak bisa ditunda tapi dia tetap memukulku. Kami bertengkar meski secara fakta aku hanya berusaha melindungi tubuhku dari setiap tinjuan dan tamparannya. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa semua orang membenciku, sekalipun mereka telah berkata cinta padaku diatas ranjang."

Jeonghan membalas tatapan Seungcheol dan pria bermata besar itu hanya bisa menekan diam-diam nyeri yang seketika menyerang dadanya.

Bagaimana bisa rasanya begitu sakit mendengar Jeonghan mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil dari semua orang. Seungcheol jadi mempertanyakan, apakah Tuhan benar-benar akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menata kehidupan di dunia secara adil. Sedangkan kenyataannya? kehidupannya dan kehidupan Jeonghan terlihat begitu rumpang seperti halnya bibir pantai, potrait pertemuan antara air laut dan pasir putih.

Jeonghan sudah tidak berniat untuk menyeka air matanya lagi. Ia lelah. Tubuh kecilnya pelan-pelan meringkuk, berbaring diatas selimut tebal yang selama ini ia pakai sebagai alas tidur. Seungcheol memperhatikannya lamat-lamat, bagaimana punggung yang membungkuk itu membelaknginya, dan nampak gemetaran seiring terdengarnya irama nafas yang tidak teratur.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Seungcheol saat itu adalah melepas komponen battre pada handphonenya, kemudian meletakkan alat komunikasi itu menjauh dari yang dapat ia jangkau. Terakhir kali ia melirikjam analog didinding kamar, jarum pendeknya sudah menunjuk ke angka 9. Seungcheol tidak ingin siapapun memintanya untuk pulang kerumah disaat hasrat ini menuntunnya untuk tetap bertahan disisi Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hampir saja memejamkan mata kalau saja ia tidak merasakan sebuah lengan kini mendarat dilekukan pinggang rampingnya. Seungcheol menahan nafasnya sendiri ketika ia mencoba berbaring dibelakang pemuda bersurai brunette itu. Rasanya panas. Jantung Seungcheol bagaikan kebas saat merasakan pergerakan dari Jeonghan yang perlahan-lahan menarik lengannya untuk melingkar dipinggang kecil itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seungcheol mampu mendengar suara isakan lirih dari pemilik retina kecoklatan ini. Tubuh keduanya pun bersentuhan akibat tak ada sedikitpun jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka. Aroma khas Jeonghan seketika menguar dari helaian rambut brunettenya. Seungcheol mempererat rengkuhan itu, membiarkan tangis menjadi bagian dari nafas yang ia hirup saat ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, Yoon Jeonghan. Sama seperti aku. Jika dia mencintaimu, maka dia tidak akan memukulmu. Jika orang itu memang mencintaimu, maka kau tidak perlu menangis untuk dirinya. Kau sungguh menyedihkan."

Seungcheol menggesekkan hidungnya dipucuk kepala Jeonghan, mengecupnya lembut untuk memberitahu pemuda itu tentang keberadaannya sekarang. Gesture posesif yang berarti bahwa ia tidak akan melepaskan pelukan ini untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku, 1 jam yang lalu, adalah Choi Seungcheol yang dungu. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, memelukmu seperti ini, aku seperti terlahir sebagai Choi Seungcheol yang berbeda. Aku adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin melihatmu menderita. Bagaimana bisa? Ketika aku berkata sebelumnya jika aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, ternyata aku sudah salah sepenuhnya. Aku bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi hanya belum menemukannya. Jadi kau, Yoon Jeonghan, adalah orang yang paling ingin aku lindungi. Sehingga kesimpulannya, kau adalah cinta yang baru aku temukan..."

Tangan Seungcheol menelusup untuk meremat permukaan kulit perut Jeonghan yang berada dibalik kemeja putihnya. Ia mulai gelisah, ingin melakukan sesuatu seperti kontak fisik yang lebih intens. Tapi Jeonghan hanya membalas dengan menahan tangan itu untuk tetap tenang memeluknya, sehingga Seungcheol dapat kembali pada prosa-prosa indah yang akan terus ia bisikkan ditelinga Jeonghan.

"Terima kasih, sudah datang menemuiku lebih cepat. Petualangan Choi Seungcheol sudah selesai. Sekarang, waktunya ia untuk belajar tentang apa yang dimakan dengan hidup. Tinggallah bersamaku, Yoon Jeonghan. Aku menjanjikan semuanya untukmu. Kebahagiaan, kasih sayang, apapun itu. Karena orang yang mencintaimu adalah orang yang akan menempatkanmu diatas segala-galanya. Dan orang itu adalah... Aku."

.

.

.

Seungcheol terbangun. Ia membuka mata dengan kerjapan perlahan dan hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah plafon bisu dilangit-langit kamar. Suara tamparan air yang jatuh diatas aspal menandakan derasnya guyuran hujan diluar sana. Tidak ada sinar matahari yang mampu menembus jutaan serat jendela kamarnya hari ini. Seungcheol dapat merasakan jika awan mendung benar-benar memayungi bumi sekarang.

Tubuhnya yang semula terlentang kini berbalik kesisi kanan untuk menemukan siluet indah yang selalu berbaring disisinya setiap malam hingga fajar datang. Yoon Jeonghan masih terlelap dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya yang terpejam terlihat bersembunyi dibalik untaian poni hitamnya. Irama nafas itu terdengar begitu teratur dan kulitnya yang pucat terasa begitu halus saat Seungcheol mencoba untuk menyentuh pucuk hidung dan tulang pipi, kemudian menyisir lembut poni yang menutupi wajahnya itu pelan-pelan dengan jemari.

Seungcheol tersenyum saat Jeonghan terlihat mulai menggeliat kecil. Meski demikian, belum ada tanda-tanda kekasihnya ingin membuka mata. Seungcheol yakin, jam digital yang ia letakkan diatas nakas masih menunjukkan pukul 5.30, terlalu pagi untuk memulai sarapan atau aktifitas apapun. Tapi Seungcheol selalu terbangun di jam yang sama, hanya untuk melihat wajah tertidur Jeonghan, kemudian tersenyum saat membelainya.

Dengan hati-hati, Seungcheol menarik tangan kanan Jeonghan yang masih tertutupi selimut itu keluar dan menangkup jemarinya dengan lembut. Sebuah cincin emas putih terpasang dijari manisnya, persis sama dengan yang ia pakai saat ini. Cincin pernikahan mereka.

Seungcheol mengusap lembut cincin yang Jeonghan kenakan, memperhatikannya, kemudian menyandingkannya dengan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Mereka memang terlihat serasi, bagaimana Seungcheol mengingat sepasang kekasih yang mengikatkan sumpah didepan altar 2 tahun lalu adalah mereka berdua. Seungcheol akan melakukan hal yang sama setiap pagi hanya untuk memastikan jika raganya masih setia berdampingan dengan Jeonghan, membisikkan rasa syukur pada Tuhan, kemudian mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya untuk waktu yang lama.

Jeonghan mengerjapkan mata. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan lembut kini menyetuh kulit tangannya. Jeonghan mencoba untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang berat, memastikan jika apa yang ia duga adalah benar.

"Angel..."

Seungcheol menyapanya dengan senyum, tatapan teduh, serta tone suara yang berat namun lembut seperti biasa.

Namun Jeonghan muak dengan semua ini.

"Lepaskan."

Ia menarik cepat tangannya yang semula masih berada dalam genggaman Seungcheol.

Lelaki itu menunduk sebentar, mencoba tersenyum maklum meski pilu lagi-lagi mendesak di rongga dadanya. Jeonghan memang selalu begini. Tepatnya, sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu? Kau selalu membuatku terbangun. Aku punya jadwal kuliah pagi ini dan demi Tuhan aku benar-benar lelah! Tidakkah kau merasa sedikit kasihan padaku, huh?"

Reaksi Jeonghan yang seperti ini memang tidak asing, tapi Seungcheol tetap merasakan sakit yang sama besar seperti halnya pertama kali ia mendapat perlakuan demikian dari kekasihnya.

"Maaf, sayang. Aku hanya-..."

"Sudah, diamlah. Sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang selagi aku melanjutkan tidurku."

Seungcheol tak berucap apapun setelah itu. Ia mengerti bagaimana tempramen Jeonghan dan mengalah adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kekasihnya.

Seungcheol turun dari ranjang dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan saat keluar, setelah sebelumnya melihat siluet terlelap Jeonghan yang tertutup selimut sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya.

Seungcheol harus menyiapkan sarapan sekarang, sebelum alarm dikamar mereka berdering di pukul 7 dan Jeonghan terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

 _"Lama sudah kupendam ini_

 _Lama sudah ku makan hati mengahadapimu_

 _Ini semua tentang dirimu_

 _Tentang caramu memperlakukanku"_

-oOo-

"Kau sudah membawa sketch book-mu?"

"Hm, sudah."

"Buku literatulnya kuletakkan diruang kerjaku semalam. Apa sudah kau ambil?"

Jeonghan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kali ini selagi meneguk air putih, selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Oh iya. Aku membeli beberapa alat tulis baru untukmu. Kau sudah membawanya?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti untuk jadi laki-laki tua yang cerewet?"

Seungcheol seketika berhenti dari aktifitasnya membereskan meja makan mereka. Piring yang semula berada ditangannya kini ia letakkan kembali diatas meja, seakan ia telah kehilangan banyak daya untuk tetap memegang piring-piring itu lebih lama.

"Aku pergi. Mobil biar aku yang bawa. Kau ke kantor naik subway saja hari ini."

Jeonghan menyelempangkan tasnya, acuh pada sang kekasih yang masih bertahan dalam tundukkan.

Saat itu juga, Seungcheol buru-buru mencoba sadar dari lamunan kelamnya sebelum Jeonghan meninggalkan pintu depan.

"Bisa kita pergi berdua saja? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke universitas seperti biasa."

Bujuk Seungcheol, mengenggam pergelangan Jeonghan yang terpaksa berhenti di teras depan.

"Kau tidak lihat hari ini hujan?"

Dan tepat, guntur kecil menyambar dan Jeonghan bergidik pelan. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit takut pada petir saat hujan.

"Justru karena hari ini hujan, aku jadi khawatir padamu jika harus menyetir sendirian."

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri yang harus mengenakan subway saat hujan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Angel. Aku-..."

"Sudahlah, aku hampir terlambat. Pakai payung untuk ke stasiun atau sebaiknya, kau beli 1 mobil lagi untukku agar kita tidak perlu lagi bertengkar soal siapa yang menyetir seperti hari ini."

Seungcheol terdiam kali ini. Jeonghan mungkin benar, seandainya ia punya cukup tabungan untuk membeli sebuah mobil lagi seperti yang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya...

Suara pintu mobil yang dibanting menyadarkan Seungcheol, mendapati mobil yang terpakir di teras mereka sudah siap meninggalkan pelataran rumah.

Dan lagi, Jeonghan kembali pergi tanpa mengucapkan "sampai jumpa". Seungcheol hanya ingat, morning kiss terakhir mereka terjadi pada maret lalu, sebelum perubahan sikap drastis kekasihnya dimulai sejak...

Seungcheol bahkan tidak mampu menerka, sejak kapan sikap dingin Jeonghan ini mulai tampak ke permukaan dan menyiksa batinnya tiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas.

.

.

.

 _"Tak sadarkah kau selama ini_

 _Bukan cuma hati yang kau sakiti_

 _Juga hidupku"_

-oOo-

Petang itu, Seungcheol berjalan menuju perumahan tempat tinggalnya setelah turun di stasiun subway terdekat. Siluetnya berbaur dengan para pejalan kaki lain yang juga mengenakan transportasi umum untuk pulang setelah jam kerja selesai. Ia melihat bagaimana lampu merah di perempatan jalan raya itu menyala dan siap menyebrang bersama beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Aaaaa!"

Suara beberapa gadis berteriak shock, dan decit rem mobil yang ditekan mendadak sontak membuat Seungcheol kaget dan membelalakan mata.

Sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti didepan mereka.

Untunglah tidak ada musibah yang merugikan terjadi dan rombongan pejalan kaki itu kembali menyebrang dengan terburu-buru, termasuk Seungcheol.

Tapi sesuatu seperti mengganjal perasaannya. Begitu sampai di sebrang jalan Seungcheol segera menolehkan lagi kepalanya kebelakang untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya itu.

Mobil sport merah, tentu ia tidak asing dengan kendaraan itu karena jarang di kota mereka ada yang memiliki mobil kelas atas seperti itu selain dirinya.

Apa itu mobil Jeonghan?

Seungcheol memperhatikan mobil itu melesat cepat melewati zebra cross dan Tuhan, ia benar-benar tidak salah melihat jika plat mobil yang terpampang disana adalah nomor yang sama dengan plat yang dimilikinya.

Tapi sebelumnya, Seungcheol sempat sekilas melihat jika ada 2 siluet yang menumpangi mobil itu. Siapa? Jeonghan mengajak siapa sebagai tumpangannya?

Setiba dirumah, ia mendapati semua lampu belum menyala dan pintu terkunci persis saat ia tinggalkan tadi pagi. Seungcheol merbahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas sofa namun pikirannya benar-benar tidak berada bersamanya sekarang. Akal sehat itu pergi menjauh mengikuti keberadaan Jeonghan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu sedang ada dimana sekarang.

.

.

.

 _"Diriku ini pasanganmu_

 _Bukannya musuhmu_

 _Tak perlu kau siksa aku"_

-oOo-

Seungcheol tidak meninggalkan ruang tamunya sejak tadi kecuali untuk mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam mereka sebentar. Jarum pada jam analog terus begerak mengikuti pergantian malam yang kian larut. Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam dan belum ada tanda-tanda Jeonghan akan pulang. Seungcheol mati cemas. Berulang kali ia mendial nama Jeonghan namun hanya mesin penjawab otomatis yang menyapanya sejak tadi.

Untunglah, tak lama setelah Seungcheol meneguk gelas kopinya yang kedua, suara mesin mobilnya terdengar. Cepat-cepat Seungcheol menuju pintu depan, namun sosok Jeonghan telah mendahuluinya untuk memutar knop dan membuka pintu.

"Jeonghan?"

Apa yang terjadi?

Kekasihnya, Yoon Jeonghan, ia pulang dalam keadaan yang benar-benar tidak baik. Terdapat beberapa luka lebam dan gores diwajah menawannya. Baju yang Jeonghan kenakan nampak kacau, surai blondenya yang panjang itu berantakan dan jalannya jadi sedikit pincang.

"Jeonghan sayang apa yang terjadi?"

Seungcheol menuntun kekasihnya menuju sofa, mendudukkannya pelan-pelan dan berlutut didepan sosok itu.

Ia mengusap pelan surai Jeonghan dan merapikannya, meringis pilu melihat luka-luka itu menyakiti raga orang yang paling ia cintai. Seungcheol benar-benar marah, tapi bukan pada Jeonghan, tidak sama sekali. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tahu siapa yang membuat kekasihnya jadi seperti ini.

"Siapa yang menyakitimu?! Katakan padaku, Angel!"

Seungcheol panik, nadanya membentak akibat kekalutan yang menyelimutinya tapi seketika, ia memeluk Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba saja menitikan air mata.

Jeonghannya menangis... Seungcheol kehilangan banyak sel dalam implusnya dan ia hampir gila karena ini... Ia benar-benar tidak dapat memaafkan si brengsek yang telah menyakiti belahan jiwanya. Tidak akan pernah...

"Semua orang membenciku... Semua orang tidak pernah menyukaiku... Apa kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat? Choi Seungcheol jawab aku...!"

Jeonghan membentak keras. Sosok itu meremas bahu Seungcheol yang kini sudah tak bisa memendam lagi air matanya lebih lama.

"Ini salahmu, Seungcheol! Kau menghancurkan semuanya! Mereka membenciku karena cincin bodoh dan pernikahan konyol ini! Lepaskan aku...!"

Jeonghan memberontak dalam pelukan Seungcheol. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan semua guncangan ini, mendengar semua perkataan Jeonghan benar-benar menyakitinya. Ia bangkit berdiri namun tetap tak melepaskan kekasihnya itu dalam rengkuhan eratnya.

"Maafkan aku Angel, maafkan aku... Kumohon tenanglah, sayang..."

Jeonghan sama sekali tak mengindahkan semua itu. Sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Seungcheol tapi yang terjadi adalah, kekasihnya itu menjatuhkannya diatas sofa dan mengunci kedua tangannya diatas kepala.

"Tenanglah, Yoon Jeonghan kumohon!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seungcheol berteriak dihadapan Jeonghan dan demi Tuhan, hal itu juga sungguh menyiksanya.

Nafas Jeonghan terengah dan air mata tak mau berhenti membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"Bisa kau lihat... Siapa sebenarnya aku ini, sayang?"

Bibir Seungcheol bergetar. Kepalanya terasa pening. Namun yang lebih menyakitkan dari semua itu adalah batinnya... Seungcheol terluka.

Ia terluka oleh tatapan penuh kebencian Jeonghan.

Ia terluka oleh kata-kata kasar dari bibir indah kekasihnya.

Seungcheol terluka oleh semua perbuatan Jeonghan terhadapnya...

Seungcheol seperti sudah tak mengenali lagi siapa Jeonghan sebenarnya...

"Aku ini siapa, Angel?... Aku kekasihmu, benar? Aku bukan musuhmu... Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku, sayang?"

Air mata Seungcheol jatuh diatas pelipis Jeonghan, mengalir menuruni wajah rupawannya. Sosok itu terpejam, mengahadapi Seungcheol dengan semua rasa sakit ini bukan tidak membuatnya tersiksa juga.

"Jeonghan, jawab aku..."

Seungcheol menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan, mengunci retina itu dalam telaga penuh luka yang ada dibalik kelopaknya yang membendung begitu banyak air mata.

Bibir Seungcheol mendekat, namun ciuman tetap tak dapat terjadi karena Jeonghan memalingkan wajahnya, penuh keangkuhan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku, Choi Seungcheol. Inilah aku yang sebenarnya. Bagiku, kau tak lebih dari seorang yang memuja-muja diriku. Kau bodoh. Dan kau tidak sekaya yang aku kira. Kau pikir aku akan puas hanya dengan semua ini?"

Cara Jeonghan melayangkan ucapannya sama sekali tak berbeda dengan halnya menancapkan ratusan belati tepat di ulu hati Seungcheol.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan tubuhku, alter egoku, segalanya... Tapi kau tidak pernah berhasil menyentuh hatiku, Choi Seungcheol."

"Bagaimana caranya...?"

Seungcheol melemah. Ia kehilangan begitu banyak daya, seperti hampir mati. Tapi entah kenapa, Seungcheol tidak akan pernah berhenti memperjuangkan Yoon Jeonghan, sekalipun ia harus memelas, memohon, berlutut, dan menyakiti dirinya, semua akan ia lakukan asal Jeonghan bisa melihat ke arahnya, menyadari keberadaanya dan mengizinkannya untuk tetap berada disisi sosok itu.

"Bagaimana caranya membuatmu mencintaiku...? Bagaimana caranya, Angel..."

"Lakukan sesukamu. Lakukan apapun yang bisa kau lakukan. Buat aku bahagia, Choi Seungcheol... Temukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku bahagia... Aku... Aku ingin bahagia... Hanya itu yang kuinginkan... Dimana aku bisa temukan semua itu... Aku tidak pernah tahu, Choi Seungcheol..."

Jeonghan menutup kalimatnya, membungkam semua kelemahan Seungcheol dengan sebuah ciuman yang dalam, penuh tekanan dan menuntut. Ia sendiri tidak paham dengan perasaannya selama ini. Seungcheol terlihat begitu malang, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan sosok yang begitu bodoh seperti Seungcheol...

Seungcheol sungguh bodoh

Bagaimana bisa Jeonghan mencampakkan orang sebodoh ini?

Jeonghan seperti bertarung dengan semua elemen didalam dirinya. Hati, pikiran, ego, dan batinnya...

Katakanlah, ia jauh lebih gila dibanding seorang Choi Seungcheol yang menggilainya.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Aaahhh... Ini melelahkan.

Apa saya terlalu _melancholy?_

Ya, katakanlah seperti itu.

Doakan ya, besok saya UTS. Duh, stress sumpah.

Sampai jumpa di part terakhir!

 _ **Em, anyway, don't you think if things that happened to the-present-Seungcheol is caused by what he did in the past? Something called karma, I guess (im the author anyway, why should I'm wondering around about it) *LOL***_

 _ **Cause my real intention here is; before you pity someone, you have to knew clearly wheter their deserves it or not, by learn their past or such.**_


	2. Chapter 2 (End)

**IN YOUR PRISON / Chapter 2 (End)**

 **PDA Presents**

 _ **A/N: The emotional last chapter (because I write this story while listen to Jamse Arthur - Impossible). It will be rated as Mature, including sex content with the detail explanations of it.**_

.

.

.

 _All I ever can do is make the boy I loved cry_

 _I'm just so incredibly lame..._

 _But no matter what_

 _I love Yoon Jeonghan_

 _I love Him_

 _So much that it's unbearable_

-oOo-

Malam itu, tangis langit memukul atap dan hawa dinginnya menusuk menembus pepat dinding bisu yang membentuk dimensi kamar. Seungcheol menahan nyeri disekitar dadanya ketika perlahan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh terlelap Jeonghan. Ia duduk di tepian ranjang, menempatkan jari-jarinya untuk melepas satu persatu kancing yang melekat di kemeja lengan panjang sang kekasih.

Seungcheol meringis, mendapati lebih banyak luka lebam yang terlihat sudah lama mendiami permukaan kulit halus Jeonghan. Seungcheol tak pernah menyadarinya karena Jeonghan selalu menolak untuk disentuh apalagi bercinta selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

"Angel..." Dengan lirihnya gumaman itu mendayu, seiring pergerakan tangan Seungcheol yang meraba hati-hati setiap jejak luka disekujur raga kekasihnya.

Seungcheol kehilangan sedikit demi sedikit daya, pandangannya mengabur dan kemarahan ini hanya membuat akal sehatnya tak lagi tertata dengan benar. Sekuat mungkin ia menahan getaran pada tangannya yang hendak membelai wajah indah Jeonghan, yang kini ternoda oleh bekas pukulan keji dari tangan-tangan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia tahu siapa itu.

Seungcheol akhirnya memberanikan diri mencium dua belah bibir Jeonghan yang mengatup, dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan air matanya diatas pipi pucat sang kekasih. Seungcheol meratapi wajah itu lamat-lamat, menyentuhnya lembut, menciptakan begitu banyak fantasi liar tentang menindih tubuh Jeonghan sepanjang malam dan mendengar suara itu mendesahkan namanya, seperti dulu. Seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan saat cinta bukan sekedar omong kosong atau angan yang membingkai mimpi indahnya.

"Eumh..."

Jeonghan menggeliat dalam lelapnya, tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh tubuhnya saat ini. Matanya terlalu berat untuk membuka, dan nafas lembut yang menerpa kulitnya seperti menimang ia kembali ke alam mimpi.

Seungcheol mengikuti pintaan hasratnya yang kalang kabut, mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Jeonghan disamping kepala, dan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat nafsu birahi yang menyulut tak terkendali. Seungcheol pikir ia adalah orang terendah di muka bumi. Ia menangis, namun disaat yang bersamaan gairahnya mengalir diatas rasa cinta dan rindu yang bertalu-talu bersama degupan jantung ini. Ia merindukan halusnya kulit Jeonghan saat disentuh, rasa panas yang timbul akibat gelak hormonal, serta gejolak asing dibagian bawah perut hingga kelaminnya saat mereka bercinta tengah malam.

Seungcheol melepas pakaiannya, membiarkan bagian tubuh atasnya polos terbalut peluh sama halnya dengan Jeonghan saat ini. Tenggorokannya terasa mengering, haus akan liur yang biasa ia sesap dalam ciuman-ciuman panas antara dirinya dan pemuda ini. Seungcheol mendaratkan bibirnya diantara perpotongan leher Jeonghan, menyesapnya tanpa ada ketenangan, menekan dan menuntut.

Jeonghan mengerjap pelan, terbangun secara paksa begitu merasakan keberadaan seseorang diatas tubuhnya, dan bagaimana kulit lehernya terasa tersedot kuat membuatnya tiba-tiba meringis.

"Minh- ah..."

Jeonghan ingin meronta namun tangannya terkunci. Seungcheol menikmati inch demi inch permukaan kulit Jeonghan dalam ciumannya, membuatnya basah oleh jejak-jejak liur yang ia tinggalkan, juga bekas kemerahaan yang nampak bersisian dengan luka-luka biru keunguan itu.

"Angel..."

Dibelainya garis pipi Jeonghan yang tirus, tatapan penuh penderitaan yang terefleksi dari manik matanya yang bening namun tajam. Jeonghan membalas mata itu dengan kebisuan, terlalu lemah untuk dapat menolak, terlalu menyedihkan untuk tetap berdiam pasrah dan menangis.

"Ahn..."

Dada Jeonghan membusung ketika Seungcheol meremat kelaminnya, lalu mengulum nipple kanannya yang mengeras. Jeans Jeonghan telah turun sampai ke paha, dan pergerakan kakinya yang gelisah hanya semakin membuatnya hampir terlepas, turun hingga mencapai ke betis.

"Hya-ah... Mmh..."

Seungcheol terpejam untuk kesekian kalinya ketika mencium bibir Jeonghan, membiarkan erangan demi erangan itu menabuh keras digendang telinganya, dan membawa nafsu naik sampai keatas kepala hingga membuat Seungcheol sulit menyadari bagaimana bisa tubuh keduanya kini telah benar-benar telanjang.

"Can we go through all the way?"

Seungcheol memohon dengan segala kewarasan yang masih tersisa didalam dirinya.

"How can't we?"

Nafas Jeonghan terengah setelah bergelut dalam ciuman yang panjang bersama Seungcheol. Peluh terakhir yang jatuh menuruni pelipisnya mengiringi nada suara yang tercekat oleh beragam perasaan termasuk sakit, tamak, namun matanya menyiratkan cinta dan kehausan akan sosok pria diatasnya ini.

"I want you... Please don't ask me to hold it anymore..."

"Aaghh..."

Tangan Jeonghan yang semula mengalung di leher Seungcheol seketika berubah menjadi sebuah cengkraman ketika anusnya yang sempit dimasuki oleh 3 jemari panjang, datang untuk menusuk dan mengoyakkannya, perlahan namun benar-benar menyiksa.

"Aaah... I-... Ittai-yo... Sakit..."

Sudah berapa lama lubang ini tak pernah dijamah, Jeonghan kini sudah tidak tahu lagi. Ia hanya terus menghindar dan menghindar dari Seungcheol dan semua cumbuannya namun sekarang, inilah puncaknya. Ia tidak tahan. Semua luka-luka ini memang menyakitinya dan gerakan bercinta Seungcheol yang terburu-buru hanya memperburuk rasa sakit ini. Tapi alur cinta menuntunnya untuk mengikuti setiap kemauan Seungcheol, kemauan hasrat, tindak manusiawi dari seseorang yang memiliki cinta seperti dirinya untuk seorang Choi Seungcheol.

Lubang anus Jeonghan kini telah basah oleh percum, terasa licin ketika Seungcheol mengeluarkan kembali jemarinya dari sana. Rangkulan tangannya pada leher Seungcheol kini terlepas. Jeonghan memilih untuk menungging demi gaya bercinta yang lebih leluasa. Rasanya mungkin akan menyakitkan namun Jeonghan sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia membutuhkan Seungcheol, bersama birahi yang mengikatnya dan persetubuhan yang benar-benar ia rindukan.

"Tidak, Jeonghan."

Seungcheol mencegah Jeonghan yang semula hendak membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Izinkan aku melihat wajahmu... Izinkan aku mencumbumu dari depan... Aku merindukannya..."

Pinta Seungcheol penuh tekanan. Jeonghan seperti mendapat pukulan telak diwajah, mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum miris. Seungcheol benar-benar menyedihkan... Sungguh menyedihkan hingga membuatnya mungkin tak tahan lagi. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa pergi meninggalkan pria ini dikemudian hari?

"Terserah kau, Choi Seungcheol."

Jeonghan kemudian menerjang Seungcheol dengan sebuah ciuman yang dalam, kasar, dan benar-benar menuntut. Seungcheol mengimbanginya dengan cepat, meremat bokong Jeonghan penuh nafsu sedangkan sang kekasih berjingkat untuk mengadu kedua penis mereka satu sama lain.

Ciuman berhenti dan Seungcheol mempersiapkan penisnya untuk memasuki lubang anus Jeonghan. Pemuda itu, yang terbaring dibawah Seungcheol, menarik dalam nafasnya sebelum melebarkan selangkangan dan membiarkan lubang yang basah itu terlihat. Seungcheol mengusapnya lembut dan merasakan lubang itu berkedut, mengatup dan membuka secara berkala. Pemandangan itu membuat nafsu yang menyelimutinya kini telah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Seungcheol mengarahkan penisnya dan dalam beberapa detik, Jeonghan kehilangan setengah nyawa karena tusukkan itu benar-benar menyakitinya hingga ke tulang rusuk.

"Ya... Yamete..."

Kepala Jeonghan serasa berputar karena nyatanya, lubang anus ini belum dapat beradaptasi lagi dengan kelamin Seungcheol yang kini telah tertancap setengah didalamnya.

Seungcheol sudah tidak tahan. Ia mengecup dahi Jeonghan yang berkeringat sebelum berbisik.

"Tsuki da..."

"Aaaahhh..."

Punggung Jeonghan melengkung saat Seungcheol tiba-tiba memaksa bergerak didalam sana, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya begitu juga penis yang kini terjepit oleh lubang dibalik belahan bokong Jeonghan.

"Ya-Yamete... Yamete kudasai..."

Tubuh Jeonghan terguncang, tangannya dicengkram disisi kepala sedangkan gerakan Seungcheol dipercepat seiring detik yang berubah menjadi menit dan nafsu yang mengudara sudah tidak dapat terkendali. Suara-suara memohon akan belas kasih yang lolos dari bibit Jeonghan membuat Seungcheol kehilangan akal sehat. Sebagian sel otaknya seperti lumpuh, termakan oleh birahi yang terus meningkat dan membakar sekujur tubuh dan hormon vital didalam dirinya.

Jeonghan tidak pernah berubah. Ia manja, keras kepala, menyukai sex tapi selalu merasa kesakitan di awal bercinta. Seungcheol memuja Yoon Jeonghan dan memahami sosok itu bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Sekejam apapun Jeonghan sudah memperlakukannya kemarin, tak semudah itu bagi Seungcheol untuk membalas apalagi balik membenci karena perasaannya kepada Jeonghan bukanlah seperti cinta kemarin sore.

Pepatah tua mengatakan, semua orang memiliki kecenderungan untuk mencintai. Manusia adalah makhluk "haus cinta" yang ceroboh dan ulung. Namun ada yang mampu menangani perasaannya dengan baik, dan ada pula yang tidak. Jika langit bertanya Seungcheol adalah tipe yang mana, maka dalam satu kerlingan dunia menjawab bahwa Seungcheol adalah orang yang tidak dapat terkendali. Ia memberi cinta diluar batas kewajaran, memuja Yoon Jeonghan seperti seorang idiot, seperti rela mati demi cinta bukanlah sekedar bualan konyol dari bibir semata.

Dipertengahan, Jeonghan mulai menemukan titik dimana penis Seungcheol seperti membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Benda itu menusuk secara bertubi dinding dimana prostatnya bersemayam, dan Jeonghan kehilangan kendalinya begitu saja. Penisnya berkedut ringan, namun bagian bawah perutnya terus bergejolak hebat dan membuatnya ingin meledak lalu berteriak.

"Aahh... Ki-kimochi... Kimochi, Seungcheol... Ikkeh... Ikkeh..."

Jeonghan semakin menekuk kedua kakinya agar

bisa memberikan Seungcheol lebih banyak ruang untuk bergerak, lalu melebarkan lagi selakangannya.

Tapi Seungcheol seperti memahami jika Jeonghan tidak akan nyaman dengan posisi seperti untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi ia mengangkat kedua kaki kurus Jeonghan dan menaruhnya diatas bahunya. Dengan sedikit dorongan ia membuat pinggul Jeonghan terangkat dan sex dilanjutkan dalam alur yang cepat dan terburu-buru.

"Ah! Ah! Ahh!"

Keduanya mendesah senada, mengabaikan decitan-decitan gila yang terdengar dan hanya membiarkan diri terpasung oleh hasrat yang menggebu.

Tangan Jeonghan meremat sisi bantal dan matanya terpejam erat, hingga pening seperti menyerang tiba-tiba namun Jeonghan sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam panasnya bercinta bersama Seungcheol, kekasih yang membuatnya ingin bunuh diri karena mencintai sosok itu adalah hal tersulit bagi hidupnya selama ini.

.

.

.

Seungcheol memacu mobilnya dijalanan lengang Bucheon pukul 4 dini hari. Ia memasuki terowongan terakhir dari kota kecil tempat tinggalnya dan saat masuk menuju tol raya, papan jalan 4 arah itu menunjukkan jika Seoul dapat ditempuh dalam jarak 20 kilo meter lagi.

Matahari belum sampai ke singahsana timur namun akhirnya Seungcheol tiba di areal pemukiman sepi penduduk dibelakang perbukitan dan kebun bunga, bagian barat Seoul yang lumayan jauh dari distrik tengah kota. Ia memarkir mobil disamping tembok tinggi yang membentengi kediaman megah didalamnya.

Saat tiba didepan pagar besi hitam yang tinggi menjulang, Seungcheol mengatur nafasnya yang gugup sebelum mengeluarkan handphone dan mendial nomor seseorang yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia hubungi.

Udara begitu dingin. Blazer tebal yang dikenakannya seolah tak ada arti, demikian pula sahutan dari line seberang teleponnya membuat Seungcheol semakin membeku, mematung diam dalam beragam perasaan yang berkecamuk.

"Moshi-moshi?"

Suaranya begitu lembut. Meski ia dihubungi saat pagi buta seperti ini, tidak sedkitpun terdengar jika ia merasa terganggu apalagi menyisakan sedikit nada kantuk dibelakang sapaannya.

"Ah, maaf. Saya bicara dengan siapa ini?"

"O... Okaa-san..."

Senyap kemudian mengisi beberapa detik yang pergi bersama degupan jantung dan angin dingin yang membekukan seluruh buku-buku jarinya.

"Mi-... Seungcheol...?"

"Ibu... Aku ada diluar sekarang..."

.

.

.

"Ibu mohon Seungcheol, masuklah dulu kedalam..."

Pinta wanita paru baya itu, mengenggam erat kedua tangan Seungcheol setelah menyeka air matanya yang masih enggan mengering.

Seungcheol membelai wajah cantik Ibunya yang kini sudah diliputi kerut, faktor usia yang dapat dielakkan. Ia memeluk wanita itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, menggosok punggungnya lembut dan berbisik disana.

"Disini saja, Bu... Aku hanya perlu bertemu dengan Ibu..."

Ia tersenyum, tapi kepalanya terpaksa mendongak kelangit-langit akibat buliran air mata yang akan semena-mena keluar jika tak cepat ia cegah.

"Seungcheol... Ibu merindukanmu..."

"Aku juga, Ibu..."

Mereka sudah terpisah 2 tahun. Seungcheol angkat kaki dari kediaman mewah orang tuanya karena Jeonghan. Ia berkata di suatu makan malam yang tenang di bulan Juli jika ia akan menikahi seorang bocah lelaki berumur 16 tahun. Geprakan diatas meja tak dapat terelakkan. Tuan Choi, Ayahnya, melayangkan tamparan telak dan Ibunya menangis.

Keluarga itu kacau. Seungcheol tak mengemasi sepotong pakaianpun sebelum meninggalkan rumah namun Ibu mengejarnya. Ia menyerahkan kunci mobil sport yang biasa ia bawa ke kampus selama ini, dan membekali Seungcheol dengan sebuah buku tabungan dan kartu ATM nya. Hanya Ibu yang mengerti posisinya saat itu. Hanya ibu satu-satunya orang yang peduli, meski Seungcheol juga tahu bahwa Ibunya tidak pernah menginginkan putra bungsunya menjadi Gay dengan menikahi seorang bocah lelaki yang bahkan masih dibawah umur.

"Ibu, maafkan aku sebelumnya. Tapi selain bertemu ibu, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu, sayang? Katakanlah..."

Ibu membelai pipi Seungcheol, masih sedikit tidak percaya jika anaknya kembali pulang setelah 2 tahun yang panjang ini.

"Ibu, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu? Katakanlah, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku harus membebani Ibu..."

"Apa saja Choi Seungcheol. Kau anakku. Katakan semua apa yang kau inginkan, sayang..."

"Ibu, aku hanya ingin sedikit pinjaman uang. Aku butuh sebuah mobil, dan jika bisa, aku juga sedang membutuhkan rumah baru. Maaf, Bu... Aku meminta hal seperti ini padamu. Tapi aku janji, aku akan mengembalikan semuanya saat jabatanku sudah membaik diperusahaan tempatku bekerja. Aku janji, Bu..."

Seungcheol memohon, mengenggam tangan Ibunya dan bahkan mungkin saja ini terasa seperti mengemis. Seungcheol terlihat begitu bodoh. Ia melakukan semua ini dengan segala ucapan Jeonghan yang masih mengiang dikepalanya. Ia melakukannya seperti apa yang Jeonghan inginkan.

Ia hanya ingin mengejar kebahagian yang Jeonghan maksud. Ia ingin memberikan kebahagian itu satu-persatu untuk Jeonghannya.

"Tentu saja Seungcheol, Ibu akan berikan. Tunggu sebentar, Ibu akan mengambil beberapa buku tabungan di lemari sebelum ayahmu terbangun."

"Tabungan apa?"

Seungcheol membeku, begitu juga Ibunya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar menuruni tangga dan dengan kaku mereka berdua menoleh kearah dimana suara itu berasal.

Sosok itu, terlihat tegas meski di usia tuanya, membetulkan tali kimono yang ia kenakan.

"Kau anak bajingan, sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau sedang mencoba memeras Ibumu sendiri?"

"Ayah, a-aku..."

"Apa lelaki jalang itu yang menyuruhmu begini?"

Seungcheol tak dapat berdiam diri ketika mendengar kata jalang itu dimaksudkan untuk kekasihnya, Yoon Jeonghan.

"Dia bukan jalang, Ayah! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, kau boleh menyakitiku tapi tidak dengan Jeonghan!"

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti darah dagingku sendiri."

Ayah merendahkan nada suaranya, berpaling seperti mengatakan kejujuran ini telah membuatnya sedikit membuang harga diri.

"Lantas apa yang Ayah inginkan sekarang?!"

Nada Seungcheol meninggi, firasatnya benar-benar memburuk.

"Apa dia tidak berhenti menganggumu? Dia tetap tidak mau pergi setelah semua pelajaran yang selama ini kuberikan padanya?!"

Saat itulah, Seungcheol kira sebuah peluru menembus tepat di kepalanya dan membuat semua sistem organnya berubah lumpuh.

.

.

.

 _On that day_

 _Jeonghan and I got married at a pure white Church_

 _The priest, scattering confetti_

 _All waiting with sparkles_

 _And from a gap within those sparkles_

 _I could see Jeonghan smiles so widely_

 _There was so much happiness that I cried a bit_

-oOo-

"Sayang..."

Jeonghan terbaring disofa, membiarkan Seungcheol memangku kepalanya dan tak berhenti memainkan jemari-jemari panjang itu dalam rematan tangannya.

"Hm, ada apa, Angel?"

"Menurutmu, usaha keberapa yang akan berhasil untuk meyakinkan keluargamu tentang keseriusan pernikahan kita?"

Seungcheol nampak berpikir, mengetukkan jarinya di dagu dengan paras tampan yang ia buat seperti orang bodoh.

Jeonghan yang gemas lantas mencuri ciuman di dagu sosok itu, membuat Seungcheol benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasinya sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu, Angel. Kau membuyarkan isi pikiranku dengan bibir ini."

Lanjut Seungcheol, meletakkan ibu jarinya diatas bibir Jeonghan dan menyentuhnya lembut.

"Kau tahu, Sayang? Sebenarnya, kita tidak pernah tahu usaha ke berapa yang akan berhasil. Seperti halnya kita yang tak pernah tahu doa mana yang akan dikabulkan. Tapi yang diinginkan keduanya adalah satu: perbanyaklah."

.

.

.

Seungcheol memarkir mobilnya didepan rumah, tepatnya sedikit ketengah hingga mungkin kendaraan lain yang akan datang selanjutnya tidak dapat lagi melawati jalan itu. Seungcheol terburu-buru. Nafasnya tersengal. Ia mungkin meninggalkan jiwanya di tempat lain namun didalam pikirannya hanya ada nama Yoon Jeonghan seorang. Ia cepat-cepat memutar kunci dan mendapati ruang tamu, dapur, dan seluru penjuru ruangan tetap dalam keadaan sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya.

Seungcheol mendengar bunyi alarm berdering ketika hampir sampai dimulut pintu. Ia memutar knop, memasuki ruangan dan mendapati Jeonghan terlelap dibalik selimutnya.

"Angel..."

Ia memanggil pelan dengan tone suara yang rendah. Jeonghan terlihat sama sekali tak terusik meski jam alarm disamping nakas masih mengeluarkan bunyi nyaringnya.

Seungcheol duduk ditepian ranjang. Ia mengambil jam waker berwarna hijau itu dan mematik tombol off yang ada diatasnya. Jarum pendek disana sudah menunjuk pukul 8 lewat 10. Artinya, sudah satu jam lebih jam itu berdering dan Jeonghan mengabaikannya selama itu.

Seungcheol tersenyum maklum, sepertinya Jeonghan benar-benar kelelahan akibat ulah mereka semalam.

"Jeonghan, bangun sayang..."

Seungcheol membelai surai blonde Jeonghan yang membingkai indah wajah menawannya, menyisir kecil poni halusnya yang menutupi dahi. Rasanya lembut, dan dingin.

Seungcheol menyentuh garis pipinya dengan sayang.

"Jeonghan... Ayo, sarapan. Aku akan membuat semur daging untukmu hari ini."

Katanya lagi, kemudian mengecup pucuk hidung Jeonghan lembut.

Seungcheol merasakan semilir angin dari jendela kamar yang terbuka menerbangkan surai panjangnya, tetapi tidak dengan pori-pori wajahnya saat ini.

"J-Jeonghan... Angel... Bangun, sayang..."

Ucapnya, kali ini dengan nada sedikit memohon. Ia tersenyum, kulit pucat Jeonghan terlihat semakin cantik hari ini. Tapi Seungcheol sedikit tidak menyukai rasanya. Terlalu dingin, tidak sehangat seperti biasanya.

Apa Jeonghan kedinginan?

Seungcheol menaikkan selimut hingga benar-benar menutupi dada Jeonghan. Wajah pulasnya terlihat begitu nyaman dipandang, membuat Seungcheol membaringkan dirinya kembali disisi Jeonghan untuk mengulang kebiasaannya setiap pagi.

Sebelum itu, Seungcheol mengangkat dengan hati-hati kepala kekasihnya, menempatkan tangannya dibawah untuk selanjutnya digunakan sebagai bantalan. Ia tersenyum. Cinta benar-benar membuatnya lupa daratan, setiap hari seperti melayang-layang diudara, berkunjung ke nirwana sesuka hati seperti halnya mampir ke toko kue.

Seungcheol kemudian menyelipkan tangan kirinya kebawah selimut, meraba pelan untuk menemukan dimana tangan kanan Jeonghan berada.

Ia menemukan tangan itu. Mengenggamnya. Dan perlahan mengangkatnya keluar dari balutan selimut.

Dingin sekali... Seungcheol tidak mengerti.

Matanya menangkap bercak darah, membalut tangan pucat Jeonghan dengan aroma anyir dan warna yang pekat.

Seungcheol tak berucap apapun. Ia memfokuskan pandangan pada cincin peraknya yang tak lagi berwarna putih. Seungcheol bingung. Kilauannya tidak bisa terlihat jika ternodai seperti ini. Jadi pelan-pelan, Seungcheol menarik tangan kanannya yang semula dijadikan Jeonghan bantalan. Kemudian menangkup tangan Jeonghan dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Kenapa jadi kotor begini, Angel..."

Tegur Seungcheol, sambil mengusap-usapkan jarinya untuk membersihak cincin itu dari noda merah yang pekat.

"Nah, sudah bersih."

Seungcheol mengangkat tangan kaku Jeonghan ke udara, memandangnya lekat, kemudian menyandingkan tangan kanannya dengan kekasihnya itu.

Cincin pernikahan mereka. Terlihat sama persis hanya saja berbeda ukuran. Tidak ada orang yang pantas mengenakan cincin ini selain Choi Seungcheol dan Yoon Jeonghan. Tidak ada.

"Kenapa kau menusuk dadamu, Angel..."

Seungcheol bertanya, membelai pelipis Jeonghan, merasakannya sedikit basah. Mungkin Jeonghan baru saja menangis.

"Kau menangis...? Apa rasanya sakit, Angel...?"

Tanyanya, namun Jeonghan tak mampu menjawab. Ia bisu. Dingin. Dan kaku.

"Ketika kau bertanya padaku, usaha keberapakah yang akan berhasil untuk kita, kupikir tidak pernah menyerah dan terus berjalan maju adalah jawabannya, sayang..."

Seungcheol menempatkan tangannya pada gagang pisau yang bersemayam di dada kiri Jeonghan, membelai pisau itu, sebelum kemudian mencabutnya pelan-pelan dari sana.

"Tapi ketika kau menjawab dengan satu kata, "perbanyaklah", aku berpikir, sebanyak apa yang kita perlukan sampai dunia mendengarkanku... Sampai Tuhan bisa mendengar doa kita... Kapan, Angel..."

Seungcheol tersenyum, lagi. Dengan hati-hati, ia mendaratkan bibirnya diatas Jeonghan, melumatnya lembut meski tidak ada balasan dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku lelah, Jeonghan... Sama seperti dirimu, aku juga lelah dengan semua persetan tentang berusaha, bertahan, dan berdoa... Aku lelah..."

Dadanya terasa nyeri... Benar-benar nyeri. Seungcheol kira ia mengeluarkan air mata saat itu. Rasanya ada buliran air yang mengalir keluar dari bendungan kelopaknya menuruni pipi. Seungcheol memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang mulai berubah buram, semakin buram, dan suara violin yang menyanti lembut bagai mengantarkan matanya untuk tertutup.

Seungcheol menggerakkan jarinya, memastikan jika tangannya sudah benar-benar bertaut dengan Jeonghan saat ini.

"Tunggu aku, Yoon Jeonghan."

-oOo-

 _I can hear that..._

 _The sounds of your trembling words_

 _The existence of love, I know_

 _Even you never shouted it to the world_

 _I can hear your heart thumps clearly_

 _I can see your tears fell down for me_

 _I can feel you deep inside of me..._

.

.

.

END

 _ **A/N: If I made you cry, then I've done my job as an author.**_

 _ **Please don't get mad. Don't blame me. And don't hit your pillow. Review+Fav if you think I deserves one from you**_


End file.
